RWBY: Ruby Discovers Futa
by Blader-San
Summary: [Warning: Contains Futa, Futa on Female, more Futa, various fetishes, and a harem. You have been warned.] While on a two week break due to a snowpocalyspe, Ruby Rose discovers that her team, her friends, her enemies, and even her own sister all have a extra addition in their arsenal. With a little luck Ruby dives firsthand into the craziest and happiest two weeks ever.
1. Prolouge

Glynda sighed as she viewed the holocasts weather predictions. The next week called for snow and freezing temperatures, this in addition to the current week's start of six feet of snow in both Vale and Beacon Academy, effectively putting Vale into hibernation as the residents chose to wait out the storm.

Ozpin, unfortunately for Glynda's sake, thought it best to do the exact same thing.

"Ozpin, with all due respect..." Glynda began, turning from the holo-screen to face Ozpin, who was sitting at his desk, calmly sipping on a mug of hot coffee.

"Yes, Glynda?" Ozpin responded, setting his mug down on the desk to give Glynda his full attention.

Glynda fidgeted with collar temporarily before setting her hands at her side. "Why not have the students dig Beacon out of this blizzard?" Glynda fidgeted in place again as she continued, "We wouldn't be stuck here, and the students that need to return home for the winter could safely leave during the evening when the skies are clearer."

Ozpin paused, thinking Glynda's words over. "While you do make a excellent case, Glynda, I'm afraid Beacon needs to stay put. Sure, we could use the students to dig out the school, giving them a great example of teamwork and group effort-"

Ozpin paused again, taking a long sip from his mug, setting it back down again before he resumed speaking.

"-but at the risk of the students quite literally _making out_ in the spring term. And you and I both know making out will be the _tamest_ thing to expect from children at these ages, sheltered from outside contact, and stuck with people of both the same and opposite sex for prolonged periods of time..."

Glynda nervously gulped as metaphorical images flew across her brain. Blushing, she nodded. "But Ozpin, you do realize a good portion of our female students are more...aggressive in certain areas?" Glynda cautiously worded, trying to skirt around a delicate subject.

Ozpin grinned as a list of names and pictures appeared behind him. "I most certainly do, Glyna. If you look behind me, you can see I've kept a "eye" of sorts on these special students of ours, including one Miss CinderFall, be she in disguise or not."

Glynda shuddered. "The only name not on the list besides my own is-"

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished. "Glynda, have classes cancelled for the next two weeks, and all students remain inside Beacon Academy until told otherwise." Ozpin took another swig from his mug, before standing to leave. "You know Glynda, my quarters is always open if you need somewhere to rest." He mentioned as he walked out of the room.

Yang Xiao Long boringly stared out the window, watching the snow fall from inside her shared room with the rest of Team RWBY. "Being stuck at Beacon for the week was not at all what I had planned."

"That makes two of us." Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee chimed in at the same time, quickly shooting the other a glare of contempt before laughing.

Weiss lay in bed, the sheets wrapped around her as she read through both a light novel and a detailed manual on running a corporation.

Blake preferred to be without sheets as she sketched in a large private artbook.

Yang turned back to look at the laughing duo. "What's got you two mortal rivals giggling like schoolgirls?"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she ignored Yang's joke. "Har har har, Yang's humor hits dead center again." She commented bluntly.

Yang laughed. "Oh come on, my humor isn't _that _bad."

Blake flattened her cat ears, having removed her bow earlier as her ears were hot. "Actually...it is. Some new material wouldn't hurt either. No harm meant, Yang."

Yang waved off Blake's comment. "Ah, you're right. I suppose I've finally run out of jokes, or I'm at least scraping the bottom of the barrel. But where to get new humor from..." She mused, starting to pace on the floor.

Yang's train of thought was interrupted as the intercom in the halls rang through the open doorway.

_"To all students: Due to resulting inclement conditions surrounding Vale and Beacon Academy, classes and all extra-curricular activities have been suspended for two weeks, or until the snowstorm lets up. Recommended Curfew has been extended to midnight, and the gym, spa, and food hall are now open 24/7 to all qualifying students. Thank you, and stay safe."_

As soon as the announcement ended, Yang rushed to door, quickly closing the entrance to Team RWBY's room. She noticed Pyrrha of Team JNPR do likewise with Nora behind her.

"Ladies, do you know what this means?" Yang excitedly asked as she watched a visible bulge appear underneath Weiss' sheets and Blake's art book raise itself off her lap.

Blake and Weiss both blushed.

"Two weeks of hiding from everyone for fear of being called a freak?" Weiss cowered.

"Two weeks of torture having to look at sweaty women and unable to do anything about it?" Blake added.

Yang sighed at her comrades lack of enthusiasm.

Yang grinned triumphantly. "It means these two weeks are our heaven sent mating season!"

Weiss and Blake both cowered again at the prospect of a mating season.

Yang groaned in frustration as she threw her jacket off, pitching her scarf on the desk across the room. "Alright, apparently nobody gave either of you the third gender talk. On my bed, now. Ruby's making cookies, so we've got time for a quick explanation of how things work."

Author's Note: Because nobody thought a Ruby x Futa!Harem would be a good idea, here we are. It's a horrible thing, right?

Nah, I'm kidding. If you have any suggestions on the other ladies _equipment __specifications_, send me a PM.

Up next: -Chapter One: Ladybug-


	2. Ladybug

"Tum-tum-ta-tum, carryin' a plate of Ruby's best cookies~" Ruby Rose sang as she carried a plate of freshly baked cookies down the hall to her team's common room.

Suddenly, a loud moan rang out from behind the closed door. "Guys? Are you in trouble?" Ruby asked.

No response.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Ruby declared, quickly swiping her scroll against the locking mechanism.

Upon barging in, cookies in hand, Ruby saw a sight that she couldn't understand.

What Ruby saw was a sight too lewd for her own young eyes. Yang, Blake and Weiss were a singular mesh of bodies, Blake rhythmically gyrating in Yang's lap while Weiss remained at Blake's groin, her head slowly bobbing up and down.

"Ahh..." Ruby said, unable to fully comprehend anything.

"AH!" All three of the now startled girls said, Blake quickly wrapping herself around Yang like a startled cat, while Weiss wrapped bedsheets around her body.

It now occurred to Ruby that her teammates were nude.

"WAAAAHAA! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'm such a bad leader..."

Ruby was unable to finish her sentence as Blake slid free from Yang with a loud "pop", silently landing on the floor in front of Ruby in her fully nude body. Attached to said body, as Ruby unfortunately noticed, was a...extra appendage of the male persuasion.

Ruby stuttered. "And and a-and why do you have a male part? Girls don't get those. Unless they do..." She trailed off, confused by the possible combination of potential genetics.

"Yang, Weiss, leave us." Blake uttered without looking back at them.

Yang quickly grabbed Weiss. "C'mon Snowpea, let's go make pea soup."

Weiss audibly sighed as Yang dragged her off the bed. "That wasn't even remotely funny."

Yang grinned in response. "Yeah, but you liked it."

The pair exited the room, clothed in towels and robes with their street clothes in hand as they made a break for the common bathrooms at the other end of the hall.

Once they were alone, Blake sat on the bed, patting the space next to her as Ruby hesitantly sat down.

"Ruby, I know you're nervous..." Blake started.

"And confused and scared and wondering how in the world all of you have those and oh yeah, slightly freaking- MMPH?!" Ruby rushed, a mixture of confusion, and arousal playing around in her mind.

Blake silenced Ruby as she kissed her on the lips.

Ruby blushed as Blake pulled away. "Uh...thanks. I think." She muttered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Don't mention it." Blake flashed a toothy grin.

Ruby could see that the thing between Blake's legs was lengthening again. It looked olive colored, with thin little barbs at the tip, which was itself a shade darker than the rest of her member.

"So uh...it that..." Ruby asked, in half awe, half disbelief that A, her team member had hid this thing for so long, and B, lived with a thingy attached to her.

"Natural? I was born with it. Yang's is natural as well...Weiss' is...experimental." Blake answered.

"Experimental?" Ruby questioned at mention of the word.

"She added Dust to it. It's like her weapon, and it creates a very bright light show. You can even see it through skin and clothes if it's bright enough." Blake replied, cringing at the last sentence, her cat ears folding flat.

Ruby pondered on the last words, until the visual image hit her. "Ewww...that's weird. And yet oddly Weiss, too."

Blake smiled. "I'm glad someone understands my point of view for once."

Ruby chuckled. "Well, as leader, I have to."

"Is it real?" Ruby asked, touching the tip gently as she ran her fingers over the flesh.

Blake shuddered. "Y-yes.." She hissed as Ruby's warm, soft, _oh Faunus, _fingers played on her member. If it was possible to get harder than her previous state, Blake felt like she was on cloud nine.

'Maybe Yang was right. Perhaps this is meant to be a mating season. Let's test the waters.' Blake innerly mused to herself, suppressing a moan as Ruby ran her hand down Blake's rod.

Ruby noticed Blake's contorted face. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

Blake relaxed herself. "No, it feels...soothing, actually."

Ruby blushed, unsure of what to do. "So, uh...now what? I mean, we can't leave you like this...or can we? I don't know. Do you want a cookie? I baked them myself." She asked, changing the subject.

Blake grinned again, this time with a sultry touch as she cut her eyes at Ruby. "Cookie first, then you get completely undressed."

Ruby blushed. "But...but..." She stuttered. 'I've never had sex before. Do I know what I'm getting into?' Ruby thought to herself.

Blake put a finger to Ruby's lips as she took a cookie off of the plate. "Shh. Cookie."

Ruby sighed. "Okay..." She remarked as she removed her outfit as Blake studied her body while eating her deliciously chocolatey filled cookie.

'I wonder if Ruby's still a virgin...' Blake inwardly contemplated.

Upon Ruby's removal of her undergarments, which she somehow got tangled in, Blake noticed the young girl's rather perky backside.

'Hmm...decisions...' Blake struggled to think as she was torn between Ruby's cherry or her strawberry.

Blake quickly pulled Ruby into a hug, her member rubbing Ruby's damp sex as the pair fell back into bed, half a cookie still in Blake's mouth.

Ruby slowly turned around to find herself laying on top of Blake, staring back into the former White Fang member's eyes as the girl began to rub her member against Ruby's flower slowly, causing Ruby to whine in pleasure.

"It's so warm and soft.., and or cat-like!" She moaned aloud, not realizing what she had said.

The rubbing ceased aburptidly.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a unamused Blake glaring back at her with a piece of a cookie in her mouth.

Ruby happily bit on the other end, and the two of them ate the sweet desert until they were kissing, their lips a brown mess of chocolate and crumbs.

The rubbing continued slowly as Blake sawed her entire length from her tip to her hips on Ruby's sex.

Shifting her hips upwards, Blake kissed Ruby deeper as the tip of her member went inside Ruby's opening, causing the younger's girl's eyes to fly wide open.

Hugging her closer, Blake gave a few short thrusts as her member hit something solid.

_'And that'd be her hymen.'_ Blake realized as Ruby cried into her shoulder from both pain and pleasure.

Pulling her hips back, Blake gave a single deep thrust as she hilted herself in Ruby, tearing through the girl's barrier as Ruby screamed aloud, Blake feeling the blood trickle past her member.

Ruby suddenly clenched around Blake, causing a heightened sense of pleasure for both parties as Ruby's orgasm set in, coming in rapid, steady, massaging, waves as Blake felt her own release nearing.

Blake growled as she felt her orgasm boil within herself. Pulling back until just the tip was inside Ruby, Blake hilted herself again as the barbs on the tip of her member sprang outward, clinging onto Ruby's walls as Blake's cock locked itself into place a few centimeters shy of Ruby's cervix.

Ruby continued to orgasm as she felt Blake's member lock into place, twitching and flexing with anticipation like a angry cat's tail.

"You know, this isn't-" Ruby began, but froze upon feeling Blake's orgasm.

"Half bad?" She finished hesitantly.

Blake moaned as three days of pent up seed travelled out her member at breakneck speed, each shot making Ruby jump as it forceful slammed into her cervix, some semen bringing to trickle past Blake's still pulsing cock. The rest pooled in Ruby's womb as she felt her belly swell just a little bit outwards, like when she eaten too many sweets at that one holiday party.

Blake whined as more sperm came shooting out of her member in a final loaded burst, coating the rest of Ruby's canal a pearly white. The barbs retracted from her cock as Blake pulled out, a loud "pop" coming from Ruby as she adjusted from being full to being empty.

Ruby, on a high from her prolonged orgasm, lazily glanced down at her groin, noting the abundance of Blake's seed. "Well, youz made it snow, Blakey~" Ruby drunkly giggled from the afterglow of sex.

Blake let Ruby fall into her arms as the younger girl dozed. "Mhmm. It's snowing, Ruby. All over Beacon, and all over you."

**Author's Note:** If you have requests, send them! Review or PM, for who you'd like to see tap lil' Ruby! Any female member of the RWBY series can be used with the exception of Glyna and Yang's mother. The latter option may change if I get more info.

As you have also noticed, Blake does not merely have a member. Nor do any of the other girls merely have just a member. Some of them are tied to their Semblance, other tied to their personality, and others are...well, some are like Weiss, and they're out there.

So, if you have any suggestions on a girl's equipment, drop a review or PM. (For example, Pyrrha, due to her magnetic semblance, could make her member vibrate.)

Up next: -Ladybug, Part 2-


	3. Ladybug Part 2

Ruby felt herself jolt awake as her head rose from the soft confines of Blake's warm body. Blake grinned as Ruby took in the surroundings, her silver eyes heavy with valium as the now nude girl struggled to come to terms with what had just occurred a few moments ago.

Ruby shook her head, her hair scattering about as she tried to make sense of everything. "D-Did we just have...s-s-s..." Ruby confusedly trailed off, unable to say the word sex as it remained stuck to her tongue.

Blake gently stroked Ruby's black and red hair, sensing the stirrings of a erection in her groin as her member prepared for round two.

"Sex?" The Faunus finished for the young Huntress in training. "We did, just like how the snow is still falling outdoors." Blake saw Ruby's eyes widen as the wheels began to spin in her mind.

With a confident smirk, Ruby crawled up onto Blake, her eyes locking with Blake's golden orbs as Ruby began to blush.

"Blake...", Ruby gulped for air as she continued, "I want you to feel like how I felt. I want you...I want you to feel pleasure!" Ruby demanded as Blake felt both her feline ears and cock stiffen.

_'Does Ruby know about my fetish? About how I want her to run her mouth over every inch of me?'_ Blake's thoughts raced as a blush slowly crept over her face. "Uh, sure Ruby..." Blake slowly responded, turning her head away to keep Ruby from seeing her embarrassed face.

Ruby watched as Blake turned her head away, but chalking it up to nerves, Ruby asked, "Uh...is there anywhere I should start?"

Blake said nothing as she spread her legs, while Ruby moved to the foot of the bed, now able to fully take in Blake's figure without being overly freaked out by her extra addition.

Tracing a finger along Blake's inner thigh, Ruby studiously examined the underside of Blake's hardened cock, her index and middle fingers following the curve of the member to where the girl's rod joined her feminine sex, her two fingers gently tugging at a outer lip so Ruby could see Blake's little puffy flower.

Blake bit her lips as Ruby continued to nonchalantly prod and poke at her snatch, the younger girl thoroughly exploring every nook and cranny she had to offer. Fighting off the urge to close her legs around Ruby's head and grind herself on her teammate until she was sated, Blake shuddered with apprehension as felt Ruby's fingers leave her now wet sex to dip lower, reaching her most tender spot.

Ruby watched as Blake's tender rosebud flexed and twitched with each breath the older raven haired girl took, the small puckered orifice begging, if it actually had a voice, for Ruby to ravage it.

For the silent and charming Blake Belladonna however, Ruby Rose had different plans. Things were going to go much more slowly, at a..._controllable_ pace so that neither she nor Blake would lose themselves to their lust this time, unlike their previous blurred encounter which had felt Ruby feeling like a leaky faucet, if faucets actually leaked half a pint of white ooze regularly.

Ruby breathed on Blake's inner thighs, smirking to herself as Blake covered her now fully reddened face with a pillow.

Ruby experimentally kissed Blake's left thigh, tenderly nibbling on the soft but taut skin as she slowly ran her kisses towards the intersection of her legs, suddenly switching to trail kisses and nibbles up along Blake's right thigh, stopping at the center of the raven haired girl's hips.

"Blake..." Ruby cutely inquired, "can I get you to lie on your stomach for me? This next part requires a...proper angle of approach."

Blake removed the pillow from her head temporarily to shift herself onto her stomach, sultrily wiggling her butt to entice Ruby.

Hesitantly gripping both of the poles of the bunk bed with her hands, if Blake felt her guess was correct, this was going to be a long, slow, and near torturous session for her. And yet somehow in the back of her mind she enjoyed the prospect of it.

Ruby took a breath as she licked her lips thoroughly, doing the best she could get them as well lubricated as possible. Putting a hand on each of Blake's warm and soft cheeks, Ruby spread the cushions as she found the small hole still awaiting her, twitching with the slightest bit of need.

Lowering her head, Ruby ran her tongue around the orifice, with the faint taste of licorice on her brain as she continued her efforts, the audible purring now coming from Blake a sign to continue.

Ruby redoubled her efforts as she pressed her mouth against Blake's tush, the tip of her tongue now pressing inwards on Blake's anus as it slowly wriggled into the somewhat licorice flavored cavern, Ruby running her tongue around the inside ring to provide lubrication.

Blake was unable to suppress the purring that emanated from her throat as Ruby lapped at her rosebud, her cock twitching against the bedsheets as she felt a trickle of fluids pool in her flower, the heat beginning to build as Ruby continued with her act.

Briefly pulling up for air, Ruby confidently basked in the trail of saliva connected from her mouth to Blake's ass. What she did not expect was for Blake to shift herself so Ruby now laid on her back, Blake scooting backwards to position her bum over Ruby's mouth as the redhead notified her reaction to this sequence of events with a somewhat startled yelp, only for Blake to promptly press her butt to Ruby's open mouth, the younger girl quickly learning Blake wanted more oral pleasure.

Running her tongue over Blake's wet flower up to her perky rosebud, Ruby mentally made a note of the somewhat different tastes between the two. Licking more at the bitter tart flower and then at the mildly sweet anus, Blake slowly ground herself into Ruby's face, a quick tap on her hips letting her pull off so Ruby could get a breath of air before she went down again.

As Blake descended on Ruby's face for a third time, she felt the girl pull her lips apart, her tongue trying to wiggle it's way inside her, succeeding as the slippery invader penetrated when Blake cried aloud, "There! Oh, there! Stay!" Blake had a split second of clarity as she added, "Please."

Ruby rolled her eyes from underneath Blake's ass. _'A little common courtesy never hurt anyone, Blake. Sheesh.'_ She mentally bemoaned as she continued to assault Blake's now flooding pussy, her tongue flicking across the exposed nub of Blake's clit, the Faunus now moaning as Ruby flicked the nub again to garner a reaction, again producing a near cat like mewl from Blake's mouth. Ruby's eyes sparkled as a devilish idea came to mind.

Blake began to pant as she felt Ruby flick her tongue over her clit, this time running around the nub to lavish and savor the exposed happy button, before quickly flicking it rapidly like a three year old fascinated by a light switch, prompting Blake to squeeze her legs around Ruby's torso in an effort to not yet orgasm, her steeled member already blotting with pre-cum as she could feel herself near the edge of a female orgasm, and a violent one at that.

What Blake wasn't prepared for was the touch of Ruby's fingers going into her ass as her tongue delved into her vagina, the dual sensations of pleasure driving the final gate open as Blake arched her back in pleasure she felt waves of release cascade through her, plastering Ruby's face with sexual juices as her spasming flower unleashed a torrent of liquid onto Ruby's open mouth, effectively shocking and pleasing her younger compatriot.

Blake lifted herself off Ruby as the younger girl lay there, panting for breath.

Crossing her legs, her elbows on resting on her knees, Blake couldn't help but both admire Ruby's capacity for sexual pleasure as well as her rather remarkable lung capacity.

Then again, the girl had screamed her head off slicing a Nevermore head clean off it's body, and had a perfectly fine voice right after.

Blake's steeled member was still throbbing with desire, and with Ruby still breathing in air fast as she could go, Blake was given a little moment of self-indulgence to herself. _"I haven't done this since I was with the White Fang and Adam."_ She mused as her tongue coated her lips in saliva.

Hooking her arms behind her kneecaps,Blake pushed her back against the wall, bending her midsection inwards so her lower half of her body, and her cock, could meet her mouth. Straining forward, Blake accepted her member as the tip pushed past her lips, an inch or two more following that as it was sinking into her warm, wet, delectable mouth.

Blake ran her tongue around her own flesh, enjoying the small spurts of precum that trickled into the back of her mouth like a sporadic hose. She moaned around her sex, her hips pulling the member backwards as her tongue tickled the opening of her cock, causing more precum to gush forth. Blake closed her eyes in bliss as she hummed around her member.

And then, as soon as the pleasure had begun, it stopped. And started again, as Blake noted, but not in her mouth. What Blake instead found was that her legs had pulled down into the bed, and that Ruby was now, despite struggling, choking, gagging, and having an unsteady rhythm, sucking and bobbing on Blake's cock.

If Blake had been more alert and this had been a normal day, and she was not under the effects of both valium and in the afterglow of a impressive orgasm, she probably would have forced Ruby off, ran to the bathroom, and hid until she had quieted down.

However, Blake instead gently stroked Ruby's hair, her fingers trailing along the back of her head to touch Ruby's neck.

"Easy, Ruby. B-Be gentle..." Blake cautioned, already nearing the edge of an orgasm.

She could feel the familiar tightening and tension in her pelvis, her member twitching as Ruby pulled off the member to ravish the head with her tongue.

Blake gripped the bed tightly as she felt the oncoming rush of blood and semen rush into her cock, the hardened flesh pulsing with Blake's heartbeat as Ruby plunged her down as far as she could go, taking a full three quarters of Blake's cock into her mouth as Blake felt her member touch the back of Ruby's throat, the barbs not springing outwards.

With a single gulp of Ruby's mouth, Blake shook her head left and right as she could feel the impending orgasm shoot out of her, the barbs on her member loosely clinging to Ruby's mouth. Ruby swallowed down the first large mouthful, then the second, then the third, and even a fourth and fifth one as Blake cried out, moaning as more sperm came out of her.

Once the massive jets of Blake's cum ceased to a small trickle, Ruby pulled off, a trail of cum connecting her lips to Blake's member. Blake, who had gone soft from what felt like Ruby nearly milking her dry with mouth, sprang again to half strength as Blake shifted in bed to lay on her left side, facing Yang's bed, as Ruby laid down in front of her, staring back into Blake's amber eyes with eyes of silver,

The pair shared a sloppy kiss as Ruby inserted her tongue into Blake's mouth, Blake tasting her seed for the first time as it swirled on her taste buds. A thick, but runny, texture with hints of mint and evergreen were present as well as a rather odd bubblegum like quality.

Ruby broke away as she grinned back at Blake. "Well, it's your turn Blake, what next?" She rather cheerfully responded, rubbing her damp flower against Blake's hardening member.

Blake's cheeks blushed a shade of red. "Ruby..." She began, stopping as she found her words failing her.

Ruby titled her head in curiosity.

"Have you ever experienced pleasure of the...anal persuasion?" Blake blushed as she asked Ruby her question.

Ruby gave her a blank stare. "Um, no, not really. Wait, you mean...in my butt?" She asked confused about the word "anal".

Blake nodded. "If you're uncomfortable, I can..." As Blake tried to reassure her, Ruby turned over to face the wall, adjusting herself so she could properly align with Blake.

Blake stopped speaking and gasped as Ruby rubbed her dry rosebud against Blake's dripping wet member, already trying to back up against her. "That didn't take long." Blake commented as she placed a hand on Ruby's hip.

Ruby grinned to herself. "Well, you're already slickened up, so you just need to go in and make me more...slippery. So it's...easier, I guess." She commented, still rubbing her anus against Blake's solid member,

Blake sighed. "Ruby, I understand your enthusiasm, but I need you to relax first."

What interrupted both of the was the door opening to reveal a soaked, white, and shocked Weiss Schnee.

"Blake…." she called. "Yang said first dibs on Ruby."

Blake did not respond with words, but rather with a firm swat to Ruby's bottom.

Weiss sighed and pinched her hand over her temples. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Still, Ruby on the bed...naked besides Blake…

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the blue phallic bulge begin to raise itself from underneath Weiss's skirt.


End file.
